biostoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ankoku Nui
Ankoku Nui (アﾝコック・ヌイ星 Ankoku Nui-sei, Planet Ankoku Nui) is a lost, post-apocalyptic planet where Bionic Fantasy takes place. The only remaining inhabitants are Jikanmu, the Vahkshi, and eight powerful bio-mechanical beasts called the Genjuu, though there were once humans living there as well. The crystal that serves as it's "heart", and it's Lifestream, not unlike that of the planet of Final Fantasy VII, are proof that Ankoku Nui is in fact a living organism, an example of the "Gaia Theory". The planet was ultimately saved thanks to the combined efforts of the Toa Luminus, the Toa Metru, and Aerith, since the latter could "talk to the crystal", as all Cetra could communicate with their planet, and it slowly returned to it's former beauty before Scryptorek established Dai-Shinra there, with humans (and possibly even Matoran) presumably living there once more. The history and lore of the planet will be further explored in the prequel, Prologus: Bionic Fantasy. Regions * Ta-Aka, the fire region and home of the Efreet. Whenua and Onewa led Cloud and Tifa there using Onu-Kuro's tunnel network, and there is a grand Medieval/European castle surrounded by a razed village in the heart of the region. * Ga-Ao, the water region and home of Bismarck. It was where Vakama and Nokama met Tidus and Yuna for the first time. There is a once beautiful city buried underneath the water, including a Greek Parthenon-style temple. * Le-Mido, the air/jungle region and home of Valefar. It's general environment resembles a destroyed Vietnamese jungle in the Congo. The second Mako Reactor was found there, and moved to Ko-Shiro before it's destruction. * Po-Kassho, the stone/sand region and home of Midgardsormr. The ancient Egypt-esque land here is fractured, and the dried rivers there were connected to Ga-Ao. It is also where the first of three Mako Reactors are located. * Onu-Kuro, the earth region and home of Kujata. Nuju and Matau first crossed paths with Squall and Rinoa there. It has a vast network of tunnels that lead to other parts of the planet. * Ko-Shiro, the ice/snow region and home of Fenrir. Here, there are patches of yellow snow that are awful-tasting at best, and lethal at worst. * Ina-Kiiro, the lightning/stormy region and home of Ixion. It was the industry/technological capital of Ankoku Nui, but is ravaged by rampant thunderbolts. It was here, where the final Mako Reactor was breached and destroyed. * Do-Mura, the poison region and home of the Liche. As the location of Scryptorek's lair, right underneath Ankoku-Kini, it is the most desolate part of the planet, filled with pollution and disease. It was originally Ankoku Metru, the shining capital city of the planet before Scryptorek unleashed the plagues that wiped out all the humans that lived there. Etymology "Ankoku" means "dark" in japanese, so the planet's name means "Great Dark". It's eight primary regions are named after japanese color names("Aka" for Red, "Ao" for Blue, "Mido" for Green, "Kassho" for Brown, "Kiiro" for Yellow, "Shiro" for White, "Kuro" for Black, and "Mura" for Purple), with new elemental prefixes("Ina" for Thunder and "Do" for Poison) in addition to the usual six. The planet's true original name, Luminus Magna, roughly means "Great Light" in Latin. Trivia * The Lair of Scryptorek being located underneath Ankoku Kini mirrors Teridax's own lair being located underneath Kini-Nui on the island Mata Nui. * In the context of Bionic Fantasy, Ankoku Nui is referred to as a "World of Ruin", which is especially appropriate, given the entire story's tone and atmosphere is meant to capture the feel of the second half of Final Fantasy VI, after Kefka had obtained the Warring Triad's power and devastated the World of Balance, much like how Scryptorek destroyed almost all life on Ankoku Nui before the events of Bionic Fantasy. * According to ancient legend, Luminus Magna, before it's colonization by Scryptorek, may have (once) been the Bionicle analogue to the Promised Land. Category:User:GokaiWhite